ABSTRACT Support is requested for a Keystone Symposia conference entitled Antibodies as Drugs: Translating Molecules into Treatments, organized by Drs Paul W. H. I. Parren and Erica Ollmann Saphire. The conference will be held February 25 ? March 1, 2018 at Whistler Conference Centre, in British Columbia, Canada. Antibodies carry an enormous potential in prophylaxis and treatment of human disease. Antibody therapies may be divided into two distinct but highly related disciplines. First, antibodies can be elicited de novo using vaccines. Our understanding of what constitutes an effective antibody response at the molecular level and the science of eliciting such antibodies in vivo is progressing rapidly. Second, isolated antibodies represent powerful drugs when developed as biopharmaceuticals, as demonstrated by the ever-expanding list of approved molecules as well as by the large number of antibody products in development in a wide range of therapeutic areas. The antibody landscape is changing as the field has moved from empirical to knowledge- based, designer approaches for which understanding of mechanisms of action at the molecular level is critical. Translating such basic knowledge into novel products and applications requires scientists from many disciplines including structural and cellular immunology, biology, engineering, chemistry and medicine to interact closely. Consequently, the field of antibody-based vaccines and therapeutics has become an interface area where experts meet and work together. The 2018 Keystone Symposia conference aims to provide a platform for knowledge-sharing from the molecular to the systems level to navigate the newest developments and insights to prevent, treat and cure major human diseases.